<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa is a Winchester by evafilippa12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805876">Santa is a Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12'>evafilippa12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Out of the Empty (Supernatural), Christmas Smut, Dean Winchester Dressed as Santa, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel from the Empty, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Just Pretend the Finale Never Happened, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to give Cas an early Christmas present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa is a Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas were always making Dean feel antsy. Especially after he turned 30.  Especially since they never celebrated Christmas or New Year's Eve. This year would be different, though. They had a family; they had their angel back from the Empty, they had their God Nephilim and Eileen and Jody and the girls and Donna and Bobby and Charlie. They had everything they ever wanted; a family.<br/>
Dean was looking around curiously. They would buy a tree to decorate for Christmas. Sam was against buying a real tree though; he was protesting against real trees and dragged Dean over an organic and nature friendly shop, where they eventually bought their tree. Dean would never say no to Sam. They'd bring it home and decorate it, to surprise Eileen and Cas who were on a case. They needed it, to feel like nothing had changed after they both came back.<br/>
To be able to bring Cas back from the Empty, he had to be turned back to human; Dean had to take his Grace away from him so the Empty would release him. But Cas didn't cared. The moment he returned was emotional, especially for Dean. Dean would cry and beg for forgiveness, because he felt responsible for Cas' death. But the ex angel would never let his human feel responsible for a choice of his. After they talked and sorted it out, Dean came clean about his feelings and told him he loved him too. Eileen, on the other hand, the moment Jack brought them all back to normal, called Sam and drove to the bunker the fastest she could. After an epic kiss, they were locked into Sam's bedroom for several hours that day. Nobody questioned it, it was normal.<br/>
"What present are you going to take him?" Sam asked while they wandered around, Dean looking sceptically over a jewelery shop. "I was thinking maybe a book or something useful? I know guys don't get fancy gifts to each other."<br/>
"i don't know Sammy, I was thinking... well Cas is newly human... again. And I don't wanna take him clothes or something typical. I want it to mean something... I was thinking of maybe surprising him."<br/>
"Why don't you dress up as Santa?" Sam joked. "That'd be a surprise."<br/>
To his own amusement, he witnessed his brother considering about it. "You think? Cas has probably met the real Santa... that's not exactly what I -"<br/>
Sam shook his head. "Jesus. Not what I meant. I was thinking like... maybe Sexy Santa? You know... I understand you're still trying to find what you like as a couple and such but... it'd be a nice start, don't you think? Cas will find it funny."<br/>
Dean blushed as the mental image filled his mind; him, dressed up as Santa while Cas was laid on the bed, like an innocent damsel, all ready to be surrendered to the red clothed Papa.<em> Jeez, that'd be good. Cas might like some roleplay.</em><br/>
"I think you're probably right" Dean nodded and walked into the store to purchase the red costume.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Castiel held Eileen's hand as they walked inside the bunker, tired but contented with themselves; they defeated the nest of vampires quite easily. "You're such a talented partner. " Castiel signed for her and Eileen squealed happily. "You know how to sign?" she said.<br/>
Cas nodded. "Sam made us after you returned. I also wanted to be able to talk to you... I really like talking to you".<br/>
Eileen smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Castiel. You're such a good friend" she muttered and grabbed her duffel bag, walking upstairs. "Good night!" she wished. She couldn't wait to slid into the bed, next to her giant. Oh, she missed Sam... he was all she could think about.<br/>
Castiel sighed as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself some glass of milk. He was tired; it'd been a while since the last time he was human and he forgot how tiring that was. The sweat, the muscle pain, the need to pee, the hunger... the lust. Most of their hunting trip was 60% needing Dean and 40% focusing on the case. He knew that after Dean took away his Grace to save him, he'd eventually get all those urges and feelings. He knew after Dean told him he loved him, there was no turning back. And it was nice having this after 12 years of pining and needing and longing and wanting. He wanted everything Dean would offer and more. He wanted...<br/>
"Hey little one" he heard someone calling; That was strange. Castiel stood slowly, trying to adjust his eyes in the dark. He grabbed the angel blade he was hiding in his back pocket and aimed.<br/>
"Who're you? What do you want? I'm armed!"<br/>
The chuckle wasn't something he was expecting. "Were you a good boy, or a naughty one? Because Santa will punish you if you were bad. And I believe you were such a bad, bad angel..."<br/>
Cas swallowed and turned on the light. "For the love of -"<br/>
His phrase left unfinished as he watched his lover, who was leaning against the doorframe; Dean was wearing a red coat, with white fur and matching red pants and that was it. His hair were unmade, sticking in every direction and he was licking a lollipop. Holy hell...<br/>
"D-Dean... why are you dressed up like... like Santa Claus? You know you look more like... B-Black Peter and not S-Santa?" Castiel uttered through his teeth. Jesus, this human would be the death of him. <br/>
"Well I wanted to surprise you... they say Santa Claus is coming on Christmas Eve but for you angel... for being so naughty... he sent his naughty assisant..."<br/>
"Jesus." Cas mutters, swallowing hard. Dean was a sight for sore eyes; Castiel stared at his naked chest through the coat. Dean was truly magnificent.<br/>
"Upstairs. Now" Dean ordered. "Unless you wanna open your present tomorrow morning..."<br/>
Castiel widened his eyes. Tomorrow morning? No way! He grabbed Dean's hand and tugged him to their room. He pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply, his hands roaming all over Dean's chest. Dean smirked. "You've been a bad boy, haven't you, angel?"<br/>
"I'm no angel, Dean" Cas huffed while he nipped at his neck. <br/>
"You'll always be my angel, no matter what" Dean whispered fondly, kissing his lips. "Now... Santa checked on his list and read that Castiel Winchester has been the naughtiest ass fuck in this city..."<br/>
Castiel giggles. "Oh Jesus..."<br/>
Dean laughs as well. "I'm sorry... You know I don't have it with the words... I'm more of a man of actions..."<br/>
And with that he lifted him up against a wall, pining him there with his weight, kissing him deeply. "Want me to fuck you like this, Cas? Hard and fast and dirty? Would your naughty self like this?"<br/>
Castiel whimpered and held onto the other, moaning at the words whispered in his ear. "Yes please... yes I need this... please do so..."<br/>
Dean nods, biting his lower lip. "That's what I thought..."<br/>
He pushed his red Santa pants down and Castiel left a tiny moan; Dean was naked underneath. "You came prepared, didn't you?" he asked. <br/>
"You've no idea" the hunter smirked and rolled his hips against Castiel's fully clothed crotch. The moan that erupted his throat could break the windows and every glassy object in the room. "That's my boy..." Dean hissed into his ear as he kissed his neck and touched him everywhere. <br/>
Castiel loved the attention, loved how dirty Dean was acting, loved that sinful mouth of his...<br/>
"Take off of my clothes and take me, please, I can't stand this anymore." Castiel begged. His dick was painfully hard and he pathetically rolled his hips against Dean's, trying to maintain some friction. <br/>
"Yes, sir" Dean nodded and took off Cas' clothes, pulled his pants down desperately and pulled off his shirt, almost ripping it off of him. Dean moaned as the angel was bared in front of him. He had a scratch on his left bicep, which seemed fresh and healthy. Hopefully, Eileen had taken good care of Cas.<br/>
"You seem so hot and tough all marked up..." Dean hissed into his ear as he kissed his mark. "Such a fierce hunter... a fearless man... god, I'll never be on my knees for anyone but you, I swear angel..."<br/>
Dean lifted Cas's legs to his hips and kissed him deeply, licking the inside of his mouth, taking Cas' breath away. The ex angel surrendered to the feeling of being mated and claimed completely, feeling loved and needed. Dean was all he ever wanted and having him now felt like heaven.<br/>
They kept moving together, Dean rolling his hips, leaving filthy moans and nipping at the other's neck, causing marks. Dean was a slut for marks; he loved baring them and causing them to people, especially to Cas. Hickeys meant taken. Hickeys meant mine. Hickeys meant love. Hickeys meant need. Dean loved having Cas in a room full of people, all staring at his marks, knowing they would never have him because he belonged to Dean. He was Dean's only...<br/>
"Dean." Cas gasped and threw his head back, eyes closed, his nails deep into the hunter's back, while he kept thrusting inside him. Cas had found the pleasure of sex meant more when you were connected with the person you've sex with. And he knew now that with Dean it was more than sex. He knew Dean loved him, even if he was fucking him so savagely at this very moment. <br/>
"Dean I think I'm close..." Castiel gasped and kissed him deeply as the hunter moved inside him harder. And faster. Eventually he came deep inside him. <br/>
Cas growled and felt Dean's fist pumping him fast until he came as well. Then, he carried his lover to the bed, where they laid together. "Thank you, Santa's assistant". Castiel whispered softly and kissed Dean's freckled nose. "That was a nice gift"<br/>
Dean giggled and kissed his forehead, humming. "Anytime Cas. Happy First Bunker Christmas."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>